


The Ghost Of You

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghost!Virgil, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Talk about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Roman had been having a problem for a while. Things falling over on their own, finding strange black slime around his house and mostly in the bathroom, hearing singing and crying at night. Who would've thought he had a ghost in his house?





	The Ghost Of You

Roman had been having a problem for a while. Things falling over on their own, finding strange black slime around his house and mostly in the bathroom, hearing singing and crying at night. Who would've thought he had a ghost in his house?

"So." Roman was sitting across the table from him in the dining room. "You're a ghost." The ghost nodded. "And you're haunting me." The ghost nodded again. "Why?"

"Because I died here." The purple figure shrugged. "Pretty simply, really." He said, a bit of the black ink like slime dripping out of his mouth and down the side of his head, out of the strange wound there. "I die here, I keep a connection to the house and the newer occupants of it."

"Why me, why not my parents?" Roman asked.

"Because they're barely ever here." The ghost rolled it's white eyes. It was hard to tell if he was, but the movement of his head showed he was. "So, you just wanna ask me questions?" Roman nodded. "Ask away, I really don't mind any questions. Ask me about my death, I really don't give a shit."

"Alright. What's your name?"

"Virgil. And you're Roman, I know that much." Virgil said.

"How old were you when you died?"

"Eighteen."

"How did you die?"

Virgil chuckled for a moment before holding a finger fun up to the side of his head and pretending he got shot.

"...You killed yourself?" Roman asked, a bit shocked. Virgil made a 'mhm' noise. "Why?"

"Didn't see the point anymore." Virgil said simply. "Everyone in my life was leaving me, even my twin brother left me alone, so I figured why not?" He held his hand up when Roman went to say something. "And, I know, it's a dumb choice, but I really didn't care back then."

"How long ago was it?"

"'Bout five years now?" Virgil answered, looking off into the distance as he questioned his own answer. "Maybe six?"

"Did anyone find you?" Roman asked. "Like, how long did it take for people to notice you were gone?"

"Oh yeah, my ex came to get something from this house, and found me dead in a bathtub of my own blood." Virgil laughed a bit. "Took like a month for anyone to notice. I wasn't that connected to people, but since this house is so far from civilization, nobody noticed the rotting smell."

"It must have taken a toll on your ex, didn't it?" Roman asked, seeming a bit concerned. Virgil nodded. "What was their name?"

"Dolos."

"You both have nice names." Roman muttered. "But do you know what happened to them as well? Were you able to follow them around for a while?"

"Yeah, but once he took the same route as me, I was sent back to this place." He explained. "Any other questions about me, myself and I?"

"Yep. Did you have anyone special in your life besides your ex?" Roman asked.

"My twin brother, Remy. He was a great guy." Virgil smiled fondly, looking down at his crossed arms. "He kept me going when nothing else did. While I was dying, or more before, the only thing holding me back from pulling the trigger was Remy. I miss him."

"He sounds like a good guy." Roman said. "So, uh, what exactly did you do to kill yourself, aside from the obvious bullet hole in your head."

"Eh, cut my arms open, popped a couple pills. When those things didn't work, I found a gun in the closet. Surprising how humans just have guns lying around their houses. They could kill someone if they wanted."

"Yeah. Gun control in America is weird." Roman shrugged. "Were you religious before all this went down and you found out about being a ghost?"

"Nah, I believed in the whole occult scene, but never really any, like, gods or afterlife." Virgil shrugged. "After you finish asking me, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure. Just a few more left." Roman assured. "What is that song you keep singing at night?"

Virgil chuckled. "It's called Angels of Porn. It's about depression or eating disorders, I'm not sure which one. But it was my favorite song. I listened to it as my last song." Roman nodded, pausing for a moment, look down. "Something wrong, kid?"

  
"...What's death like?" Roman asked.

Virgil raised his eyebrows, not really sure how to respond. He smiled softly. "It's like...painful, but only for a second. Then it's all gone. You suddenly wake up and can walk again, but you're next to your dead body, and you get to look at yourself in the third person." He explained, leaning over on the table. "Your blood turns black, your eyes go white, and you can float around. Not to mention you turn a certain color depending on what you were wearing during death."

Roman smiled and nodded. "Were you scared?"

"Oh, most definitely." Virgil said, rolling his eyes. "It was terrifying, but I managed to do it. When everything went black I could feel nothing until I woke up back in the bathroom."

"Do you ever regret it?"

"I regret not doing it somewhere more populated. I need friends, man." He chuckled, making Roman laugh a bit. "Now, can I ask you some questions?"

"Knock yourself out."

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to name every story involving Virgil after an emo song, don't I?


End file.
